


Homebodies

by Sherylyn



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/pseuds/Sherylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal find pleasure in staying home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homebodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



Peter groaned as he slid his cock into Neal’s body. El was out of town for work, and he had been taking the opportunity to spend extra time fucking Neal, which meant the two of them would get to spend extra time pleasuring El once she was home again. A total win-win-win scenario as far as all of them were concerned. And no matter how often he had fucked Neal, he could never get enough of the sight before him now: Neal, naked, cock hard and wet, balls drawn up tight against his body, his legs spread wide… and Peter’s cock disappearing into his wide-stretched hole.  
  
He groaned again as he watched his hard shaft sinking into Neal’s hole, until at last, his balls pressed tight against Neal’s ass, the base of his cock stretching Neal’s entrance even wider.  
  
Neal moaned in response. He always loved being filled, no matter how often Peter and El fucked him. “God, Peter…” he gasped, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath them as his body arched, impaling himself even further on Peter’s cock. “Move… please… god, please!”  
  
Peter growled, tightening his grip on Neal’s hips. “Get your legs wider, babe, I want deeper in you.”  
  
Neal whimpered and complied. “Now, Peter, god, _now_!”  
  
Peter leaned down and captured Neal’s panting mouth, thrusting his tongue deep into his husband’s mouth, making them both groan. He tore his mouth away again after a few moments, and hissed, “Hold on, babe…” and Neal grabbed Peter’s upper arms, holding on tightly as Peter pulled his hips back until only his cockhead remained in Neal’s body. He tightened his grip on Neal again, then thrust back in fully, and Neal moaned, letting his head drop back, exposing his throat.  
  
Peter began to move in earnest, rocking them both with the force of his thrusts, and Neal keened as their bodies moved together. “Yes, yes, more, Peter, yes… fuckmefuckmefuckme…” Neal moaned.  
  
Peter stared down at him, at that beautiful, sculpted body glistening with sweat, his gorgeous cock gleaming with pre-come. And beneath those hairless balls — because El preferred Neal neatly shaved — Peter’s cock, moving hard and fast in and out of that shadowed entrance. There were few sights more arousing, as far as Peter was concerned.  
  
He groaned deeply. “God, babe, so beautiful, you're so perfect on my cock, so gorgeous when you're fucked… so fucking beautiful…”  
  
He thrust harder, deeper, lost in the sensations of being joined with Neal, of their shared pleasure and the intensity of their passion.  
  
Neal arched again, his entire body tightening as he cried out, and Peter knew the signal: a moment later, Neal’s cock spurted, his ass clenching rhythmically around Peter’s cock, triggering Peter’s own orgasm. He cried out, too, as he slammed his cock into Neal’s body and came, shuddering with pleasure in Neal’s still-spasming hole.  
  
Once Peter’s own spasms had ended, he collapsed beside Neal, pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply. When they parted, Neal looked at him with sleepy blue eyes. “Love you, Butch,” he murmured, giving Peter a slightly goofy grin.  
  
Peter returned the smile. “Love you, too, Sundance,” he said softly, kissing Neal once more before sleep claimed them both.  


~END~

**Notes:**    
This was just a quick little something I whipped up for [Kanarek13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13), as a thank-you for all the gorgeous art she's shared — as well as just being such a phenomenal friend. <3 Thanks also to [hurinhouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse), for suggesting this title :)


End file.
